langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XLII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Vântul simum suflă în ziua aceea cum n-o mai făcuse niciodată. Multe generaţii după aceea arabii şi-au povestit legenda unui flăcău care s-a transformat în vânt şi a nimicit o tabără militară şi a înfruntat puterea celui mai mare general din deşert. en The simum blew that day as it had never blown before. For generations thereafter, the Arabs recounted the legend of a boy who had turned himself into the wind, almost destroying a military camp, in defiance of the most powerful chief in the desert. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Când simumul s-a oprit, toţi au privit spre locul unde se aflase flăcăul. Acesta nu mai era acolo; stătea lângă o santinelă îngropată aproape cu totul în nisip şi care păzea de fapt cealaltă latură a taberei. Oamenii s-au înspăimântat de vrăjitorie. Numai doi zâmbeau ― Alchimistul, pentru că îşi găsise adevăratul discipol, şi Generalul, pentru că discipolul înţelesese gloria lui Dumnezeu. en When the simum ceased to blow, everyone looked to the place where the boy had been. But he was no longer there; he wasstanding next to a sand-covered sentinel, on the far side of the camp. The men were terrified at his sorcery. But there were two people who were smiling: the alchemist, because he had found his perfect disciple, and the chief, because that disciple had understood the glory of God. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro A doua zi, Generalul şi-a luat rămas bun de la flăcău şi de la Alchimist şi le-a dat o escortă care să-i însoţească până unde vor dori ei să meargă. Umblară toată ziua. Când se însera ajunseră lângă o mânăstire coptă. Alchimistul trimise escorta înapoi şi descălecă. en The following day, the general bade the boy and the alchemist farewell, and provided them with an escort party to accompany them as far as they chose. They rode for the entire day. Toward the end of the afternoon, they cameupon a Coptic monastery. The alchemist dismounted, and told the escorts they could return to the camp. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De aici încolo mergi singur, spuse Alchimistul. Nu mai sunt decât trei ore până la Piramide. ― Mulţumesc, răspunse flăcăul. Domnia ta m-ai învăţat Limbajul Lumii. ― Eu ţi-am amintit numai ceea ce ştiai deja. en "From here on, you will be alone," the alchemist said. "You are only three hours from the Pyramids." "Thank you," said the boy. "You taught me the Language of the World." "I only invoked what you already knew." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Alchimistul bătu la poarta mânăstirii. Un călugăr îmbrăcat tot în negru veni să-i deschidă. Au vorbit ceva în limba coptă şi Alchimistul îl pofti pe flăcău să intre. ― I-am cerut să mă lase puţin la bucătărie, zise el. en The alchemist knocked on the gate of the monastery. A monk dressed in black came to the gates. They spoke for a few minutes in the Coptic tongue, and the alchemist bade the boy enter."I asked him to let me use the kitchen for a while," the alchemist smiled. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Se duseră la bucătăria mânăstirii. Alchimistul aprinse focul, călugărul aduse puţin plumb pe care Alchimistul îl topi într-un vas de fier. Când plumbul se făcu lichid, Alchimistul scoase din sac acel ou ciudat de sticlă galbenă. Răzui un strat de mărimea unui fir de păr, îl acoperi cu ceară şi îl aruncă în vasul cu plumb. en They went to the kitchen at the back of the monastery. The alchemist lighted the fire, and the monk brought him some lead, which the alchemist placed in an iron pan. When the lead had become liquid, the alchemist took from his pouch the strange yellow egg. He scraped from it a sliver as thin as a hair, wrapped it in wax, and added it to the pan in which the lead had melted. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Amestecul căpătă o culoare de roşu aprins ca sângele. Alchimistul luă vasul de pe foc şi-l lăsă să se răcească. În acelaşi timp stătea de vorbă cu călugărul despre războiul dintre clanuri. ― O să mai dureze, îi spuse el călugărului. en The mixture took on a reddish color, almost the color of blood. The alchemist removed the pan from the fire, and set it aside to cool. As he didso, he talked with the monk about the tribal wars. "I think they're going to last for a long time," he said to the monk. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Călugărul era sătul. Caravanele se opriseră la Gizeh de nu mai ştia când, şi tot aşteptau să se sfârşească războiul. „Dar facă-se voia Domnului”, spuse el. ― Chiar aşa, întări şi Alchimistul. en The monk was irritated. The caravans had been stopped at Giza for some time, waiting for the wars to end. "But God's will be done," the monk said. "Exactly," answered the alchemist. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Când se răci vasul, călugărul şi flăcăul priviră uimiţi. Plumbul se întărise după forma rotundă a vasului, dar nu mai era plumb. Era aur. ― O să învăţ şi eu vreodată să fac asta? întrebă flăcăul. en When the pan had cooled, the monk and the boy looked at it, dazzled. The lead had dried into the shape of the pan, but it was no longer lead. It was gold."Will I learn to do that someday?" the boy asked. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Asta a fost Legenda mea Personală, nu a ta, răspunse Alchimistul. Dar voiam să-ţi arăt că se poate. Merseră înapoi până la poarta mânăstirii. Aici, Alchimistul împărţi discul în patru. en "This was my destiny, not yours," the alchemist answered. "But I wanted to show you that it was possible." They returned to the gates of the monastery. There, the alchemist separated the disk into four parts. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Aceasta este pentru dumneata, îi spuse călugărului, întinzându-i o parte. Pentru mărinimia dumitale faţă de pelerini. ― Dar răsplata este mai mare decât generozitatea mea, răspunse călugărul. en "This is for you," he said, holding one of the parts out to the monk. "It's for your generosity to the pilgrims." "But this payment goes well beyond my generosity," the monk responded. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Să nu mai spui asta niciodată. Viaţa te poate auzi şi data viitoare îţi dă mai puţin. Apoi s-a apropiat de flăcău. ― Asta este pentru tine. Ca să te despăgubesc pentru ce i-ai dat generalului. en "Don't say that again. Life might belistening, and give you less the next time." The alchemist turned to the boy. "This is for you. To make up for what you gave to the general." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul era să spună că era mult mai mult decât îi dăduse generalului. Dar tăcu, pentru că auzise ce-i spusese Alchimistul călugărului… ― Asta e pentru mine, spuse Alchimistul, păstrându-şi o parte. Pentru că trebuie să mă întorc în deşert şi acolo este război între clanuri. en The boy was about to say that it was much more than he had given the general. But he kept quiet, because he had heard what the alchemist said to the monk. "And this is for me," said the alchemist, keeping one of the parts. "Because I have to return to the desert, where there are tribal wars." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Atunci luă şi a patra parte şi se întoarse către călugăr. ― Asta este tot pentru flăcău. În caz că are trebuinţă de ea. en He took the fourth part and handed it tothe monk. "This is for the boy. If he ever needs it." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Dar eu mă duc acum după comoară, spuse flăcăul. Sunt foarte aproape de ea acum! ― Şi sunt sigur că o vei găsi, vorbi Alchimistul. ― Atunci de ce lăsaţi încă una? en "But I'm going in search of my treasure," the boy said. "I'm very close to it now." "And I'm certain you'll find it," the alchemist said. "Then why this?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Pentru că ai pierdut deja de două ori, o dată cu hoţul şi altă dată cu generalul, toţi banii pe care i-ai câştigat de la începutul drumului. Eu sunt un arab bătrân şi superstiţios care cred în proverbele de-acasă. Şi există un proverb care zice: „Tot ce se întâmplă o dată, poate să nu se mai întâmple niciodată. Dar tot ce se întâmplă de două ori, se va întâmpla cu siguranţă şi a treia oară.” Şi au încălecat. en "Because you have already lost your savings twice. Once to the thief, and once to the general. I'm an old, superstitious Arab, and I believe in our proverbs. There's one that says,'Everything that happens once can never happen again. But everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time.' " They mounted their horses. fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV